


two years

by sunfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, College, Developing Relationship, Implied Masturbation, Implied makeouts, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Series, Questioning character, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish/pseuds/sunfish
Summary: Yuri and Phichit exchange phone numbers.(Tag clarifications in the beginning author note.)





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! Phichit/Yuri is now a recognized sorting category! When I first tried to post this (and then had to deal with coding issues) it wasn't but now! Nice!!!
> 
> Some of the tags won't become relevant until later chapters and tags may be changed and/or added later on.
> 
> If you have work skins hidden in your preferences, I'd super appreciate you unchecking that since it allows part of the story's formatting to come through. Nothing overly intrusive I hope. Just emoji.
> 
> I based how they text on the [headcanon/implication that they both are fairly fluent in English](http://fabelyn.tumblr.com/post/152353589591/i-really-like-that-th-added-this-small-exchange-t) but not necessarily comfortable with full chatspeak (especially Yuri). I also headcanon that they were roommates for two years total until Yuri graduated.

**Yuri** | 3:13 PM:  
Hey this is Yuri.

**Phichit** | 3:13 PM:  
Ok. Added your number now. 

 

* * *

**Phitchit** | 12:11 PM:  
Hello Yuri! Are you free for lunch?  I want to get to know you better and practice my English conversation. If that’s okay!

**Yuri** | 12:11 PM:  
Sure.

**Phichit** | 12:12 PM:  
I will be in the cafeteria then. 

 

* * *

**Phichit** | 9:30 AM:  
Do you have a twitter or an instagram? Or both? Or other SNS? I want to follow you if you do

**Yuri** | 9:35 AM:  
Only a facebook.

**Phichit** | 9:36 AM:  
I will friend you there then!

**Phichit** | 9:41 AM:  
Also you should get an instagram at least. It would help boost your popularity since fans like that kind of stuff. Plus it’s soup much fun!! 

**Phichit** | 9:41 AM:  
*soooo

**Yuri** | 9:50 AM:   
I’ve thought about it but I don’t think I could keep it up. What would I upload every day? Wouldn’t it get boring after a while?

**Phichit** | 9:53 AM:  
It’s easy to get into! You just keep posting fun things from your day like skating or going out or eating good food. It’s really fun! There’s a lot of normal stuff too but I like seeing everyone’s daily life.

**Phichit** | 9:54 AM:  
And if you had an account you could at least follow all of my photos! 

**Yuri** | 9:54 AM:  
I’ll think about it.

 

* * *

**Yuri** | 2:10 PM:   
Did you watch the competition today?

**Phichit** | 2:14 PM:   
I had to go to class! 

**Phichit** | 2:16 PM:   
I saw Christophe and Georgi’s programs before I had to leave though. They were so cool!

**Yuri** | 2:19 PM:   
It was amazing! The Internet cut off on me a couple of times but it was still incredible to watch, especially Victor’s program.

**Phichit** | 2:23 PM:   
Ahhh!! Hopefully someone’s uploaded the rest of it online.

 

* * *

**Phichit** | 10:01 PM: _  
_ Are you busy right now?

**Phichit** | 10:01 PM:   
It’s not an emergency but I wanted to ask you something.

**Yuri** | 10:05 PM:   
Nope, still studying for my literature test at the library. What is it?

**Phichit** | 10:06 PM:   
How do you deal with missing home? I’ve traveled far away before for skating and did school away from my family and home sometimes but this feels harder 

**Phichit** | 10:07 PM:   
I like it a lot here so far but I miss Thailand.

**Yuri** | 10:10 PM:   
I call home regularly. I send messages to them about things in my life.

**Yuri** | 10:12 PM:   
I haven’t been back home for a long time because of competitions and school. I miss being there but being away is also nice in its own way. It takes some time to get used to it though. I think you’ll be okay after another month or so.

**Yuri** | 10:13 PM:   
It might not easy to adjust but think about what’s around you and concentrate on that stuff.

**Phichit** | 10:16 PM:   
That sounds like good advice. Thank you!

**Phichit** | 10:18 PM:   
I’m glad you’re my roommate. You’re very smart!

**Yuri** | 10:22 PM:   
Haha thank you.

 

* * *

**Yuri** | 1:46 PM:   
I got a package from my family today. There’s a couple of gifts from them for you.

**Phichit** | 2:09 PM:   
OMG!!!!! 

**Phichit** | 2:09 PM:   
I’m so happy!!  They’re so kind! I’ll have to send them something back!!!

**Yuri** | 2:10 PM:   
You don’t have to. They were just happy to meet you over that call.

**Phichit** | 2:12 PM:   
I definitely will! And tell me when you call them next time so I can say thank you and talk to them again.

**Phichit** | 2:13 PM:   
I’ll have you say hi to my family too soon. I think they would like you a lot.

**Yuri** | 2:13 PM:   
Ok

 

* * *

**Phichit** | 6:55 PM:   
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E82uSeR_Aww ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E82uSeR_Aww)

I thought of you and Vicchan. Isn’t this so cute??

**Yuri** | 7:20 PM:   
It is really cute! The music is funny. Thank you.

 

* * *

**Phichit** | 9:34 AM:   
Good luck!!!!!!!!!! 

**Yuri** | 10:02 AM:   
Thank you. I’ll do my best.

**Phichit** | 1:42 PM:   
CONGRATULATIONS YURI!!!!!! 

**Yuri** | 3:05 PM:   
Thank you 

 

* * *

**Yuri** | 9:10 PM:   
Good luck!

**Phichit** | 10:02 PM:   
Thank you Yuri!!!!!!! 

**Phichit** | 1:41 AM:   
Ahh I was so close! 

**Phichit** | 1:43 AM:   
If only I hadn’t messed up that last triple 

**Yuri** | 1:56 AM:   
I’m sorry. You were still really good though.

**Phichit** | 1:59 AM:   
Aw thank you

 

* * *

**Phichit** | 6:33 AM:   
Good luuuuck!!!! 

**Yuri** | 6:37 AM:   
Thank you

**Yuri** | 9:11 AM:   
I didn’t qualify.

**Phichit** | 9:52 AM:   
Oh no, I’m sorry!

**Phichit** | 9:55 AM:   
I’m still going to watch a recording of the Trophies later. I bet you were great!

**Phichit** | 9:56 PM:   
*Trophée

**Phichit** | 10:07 AM:   
Plus there’s always next year!

**Yuri** | 10:11 AM:   
Yeah

 

* * *

**Phichit** | 3:09 PM:   
You said you’re not going back home during winter holiday right?

**Yuri** | 3:13 PM:   
Yeah.

**Phichit** | 3:15 PM:   
Then we should do something together for your birthday before I leave!

**Yuri** | 3:16 PM:   
Only if you want to.

**Phichit** | 3:17 PM:   
Of course I do! I could host a party. Only a small one but it would be fun. We could also celebrate the end of the semester at the same time! 

**Yuri** | 3:20 PM:  
I’m not really sure about that. I didn’t really think about doing a party for my birthday this year.

**Phichit** | 3:23 PM:   
Oh ok.

**Phichit** | 3:24 PM:   
I still want to do something together though! Like go out into downtown for the day or buy you a nice dinner.

**Phichit** | 3:25 PM:   
Maybe you should come to Bangkok with me!  I’d let you stay with me.

**Yuri** | 3:25 PM:   
You really don’t have to but dinner sounds fun.

**Yuri** | 3:26 PM:   
I’d love to but that would be more expensive than flying back home probably. Maybe one day.

**Phichit** | 3:27 PM:   
One day for sure! 

 

* * *

**Phichit** | 12:04 PM:   
Happy birthday Yuri!!! 

**Yuri** | 12:41 PM:   
Thank you!

**Yuri** | 12:45 PM:   
Though it’s not the 29th yet here

**Phichit** | 12:48 PM:   
Oh oops!  I’m sorry!

**Yuri** | 12:50 PM:   
Lol it’s ok. It’s the 29th back in Japan and getting your text was nice. 

**Phichit** | 12:53 PM:   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting this was hell! I hated it! So much! Oof. I thought about using the [iOS work skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) (which is also what I used for getting the emoji to work) but the emoji were already a lot of work and frustration haha. Maybe I'll go back and change it later but for now this format works I think. (Also it occurred to me that they might more realistically used LINE or something similar but then I would've had to contend with LINE stickers! Which I love but. Oof, again. They probably have international phone plans anyway.)
> 
> Writing this was still fun though! I hope to finish it up within a few weeks? We'll see.
> 
> Thanks to K for the compliments and thanks to Riley because I stole the animal video idea from them.
> 
> If you're confused or unsure in any way about the context/events implied in a text exchange, please ask! I really don't mind.


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. It has been a stressful few weeks. And sorry for deleting this chapter before reuploading it. Formatting is still a struggle but it is doable.
> 
> Anyway this chapter covers a winter quarter term and the break afterward, based on me being bothered as hell by [Yuri graduating in March from an American college](http://mermaidstrandedonland.tumblr.com/post/152687644987/time-is-passing-in-yuri-on-ice) and then remembering quarter term colleges.
> 
> Thanks for your patience with me.

**Phichit | 11:19 AM:**  
Do you know prof Hamm?

 **Yuri | 12:02 PM:**  
I know of her. Apparently her essays can be hard but I also heard she’s nice.

 **Phichit | 12:10 PM:**  
Hmmm. Ok.

 **Phichit | 12:11 PM:**  
Thanks!

 

* * *

 

 **Phichit | 2:28 PM:**  
I should be back to campus in about 30 min

 **Phichit | 2:29 PM:**  
Being home was nice but I’m sooo glad to be back. I missed everyone! And you!

 **Yuri | 2:36 PM:**  
Cool. I missed you too.

 

* * *

 

 **Yuri |  6:28 PM:**  
Hey, I wanted to say that I’m sorry for what happened earlier.

 **Yuri |  6:29 PM:**  
I should have been more careful and discrete. I’m sorry for making it awkward.

 **Yuri |  6:32 PM:**  
And could you not tell anyone about this? I would rather not have anyone else know.

 **Phichit | 6:37 PM:**  
Oh it’s okay! That kind of stuff happens when two people live together. I still have siblings back home so it’s nothing new. I know you didn’t mean for me to walk in you like that. It’s not awkward at all.

 **Phichit | 6:39 PM:**  
And I won’t. It’s a very private topic lol so I didn’t think about telling anyone else anyway. Don’t worry.

 **Yuri |  6:40 PM:**  
Thank you.

 **Phichit | 6:49 PM:**  
Though I guess I should have known by the posters on your wall lol 

 

* * *

 

 **Yuri | 8:09 AM:**  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYrfeFkX0PA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYrfeFkX0PA)

**Phichit | 8:44 AM:**  
AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OMG!!!!! This is too cute!!! 

**Phichit | 8:45 AM:**  
Poor kitty lollll but that hamster is so fluffy and round!!!  I wanna hold and pet him!!!!!!! 

**Phichit | 8:47 AM:**  
Thank you for sending me this, I’m going to post this video everywhere! 

**Yuri | 9:00 AM** :  
You’re welcome

 

* * *

 

 **Phichit | 5:17 PM:**  
I think Helena really likes you.

 **Yuri |  5:20 PM:**  
Maybe

 **Phichit | 5:22 PM:**  
Do you like her?

 **Yuri | 5:23 PM:**  
Yeah she’s nice. I think I’m just not used to talking to her yet. She’s very outgoing.

 **Phichit | 5:24 PM:**  
Are you going to ask her out soon?

 **Yuri | 5:28 PM:**  
Oh. No, I don’t like her like that.

 **Phichit | 5:29 PM:**  
Oh oops! My mistake.

 **Yuri | 5:29 PM:**  
It’s ok. I just hope she feels the same.

 

* * *

 

 **Phichit | 6:02 PM:**  
Are you free tomorrow night?

 **Yuri | 3:30 PM:**  
Yeah.

 **Phichit | 6:33 PM:**  
Have you ever watched the king and the skater???

 **Yuri | 6:34 PM:**  
One time I think. When I was a kid. I don’t remember much of it.

 **Yuri | 6:35 PM:**  
My mom thought I would like it because of the skating. There was a magic card game in it?

 **Phichit | 6:36 PM**  
Element wars!!!

**Phichit | 6:36 PM**  
It’s my favorite!  Do you wanna watch it with me?

 **Yuri | 6:39 PM:**  
Sure.

 

* * *

 

 **Phichit | 12:49 PM:**  
I was talking with Lilli and he asked if we wanted to go with her, Tommy, and Qing to New Orleans for spring break!  She wants to rent a big van to drive there and her aunt has a big house down there to host us so costs will be cheap. Doesn’t that sound fun??

 **Phichit | 12:50 PM:**  
And it’s still so cold here in Detroit 

**Yuri | 12:55 PM:**  
New Orleans? Isn’t that in the south? How far away is that?

 **Yuri | 12:59 PM:**  
Also are you sure she asked for me too?

 **Phichit | 1:11 PM:**  
Lol I didn’t want to go without you! 

**Phichit | 1:11 PM:**  
She likes you too, don’t worry.

 **Phichit | 1:12 PM:**  
Idk how far it is but she said it would just take 1 day if we leave early

 **Yuri | 1:18 PM:**  
It’s fine to go without me, I would be okay here. I have homework to catch up on and there’s always skating practice.

 **Phichit | 1:20 PM:**  
But have you ever been to New Orleans?

 **Yuri | 1:22 PM:**  
No

 **Phichit | 1:23 PM:**  
And me too! You should goopy

 **Phichit | 1:23 PM:**  
*goooooo

 **Phichit | 1:24 PM:**  
It would be so much better if you came!!!

 **Phichit | 1:25 PM:**  
We can keep up exercising together in the morning and I can help you study. 

**Yuri | 1:36 PM:**  
Ok.

 **Yuri | 1:36 PM:**  
I’ll come.

 

* * *

 

 **Phichit | 5:52 AM:**  
Are you still inside packing? Everyone wants to leave in about 10 min.

 **Yuri | 5:57 AM:**  
Almost done sorry

 

* * *

 

 **Yuri | 11:35 AM:**  
Qing forgot her phone back at the house, could you bring it and meet us in 15 minutes?

 **Phichit | 11:48 AM:**  
Oh sure! Where?

 **Yuri | 11:52 AM:**  
We’re not that far, by the park near the house.

 **Phichit | 11:55 AM:**  
Ok!

 

* * *

 

 **Phichit | 2:40 PM:**  
We're in front of cafe du mound

 **Phichit | 2:41 PM:**  
*monde

 **Yuri | 2:46 PM:**  
Ok! I'll be there in a bit.

 

* * *

 

 **Yuri | 6:19 PM:**  
Tommy said he wanted to go out to the bars later, did you and everyone else want to come?

 **Phichit | 6:23 PM:**  
I’m still too young to go out drinking.  But I’ll ask the others.

 **Yuri | 6:24 PM:**  
Oh right! I’m sorry!

 **Phichit | 6:28 PM:**  
It’s ok! And Lilli and Qiang said they would be up for it. I’ll just head back early to Mrs. Maxwell’s house.

 **Yuri | 6:30 PM:**  
I could stay behind with you if you want.

 **Phichit | 6:31 PM:**  
No! Go out and have fun!!!! I’ll be good and go to bed early. 

 

* * *

 

 **Yuri | 1:43 AM:**  
Were heading backs

 **Yuri | 1:44 AM:**  
From the  bar

 **Yuri | 1:46 AM:**  
In a taxi 

 

* * *

 

 **Phichit | 9:20 AM:**  
Hey so where are you? Lilli and Tommy want to go down to the French Quarter again and Qing’s going to the zoo by herself. I’m going with Tommy and Lilli so I was wondering if you wanted to meet us there.

 **Yuri | 9:31 AM:**  
Sorry went out for a walk.

 **Yuri | 9:33 AM:**  
I don’t know when I’ll be back. I probably won’t see you there.

 

* * *

 

 **Phichit | 11:44 AM:**  
I’m coming back and Tommy and Lilli wanted to keep walking around the French Quarter. Do you want to get lunch together?

 **Yuri | 12:10 PM:**  
Sorry. Still walking around the city.

 

* * *

 

 **Yuri | 4:33 PM:**  
So I wanted talk about today and last night. I’m sorry if I made you mad.

 **Yuri | 4:34 PM:**  
I drank too much last night and I’m sorry for coming onto you like that.

 **Yuri | 4:35 PM:**  
I didn’t mean to avoid you, I’m wasn’t sure what to say to you. I felt awkward and needed to be alone for a bit.

 **Phichit | 5:01 PM:**  
I figured after your breath tasted like that lol. I still wanted to see you though.

 **Yuri | 5:01 PM:**  
I’m sorry!

 **Phichit | 5:03 PM:**  
But there’s nothing to feel bad about. It was nice! I was worried you felt weird.

 **Phichit | 5:04 PM:**  
Which seems to be true.

 **Yuri | 5:04 PM:**  
I’m really sorry!

 **Phichit | 5:05 PM:**  
Would you rather we didn’t talk about it and went back to being just friends? I’d still like to stay friends.

 **Yuri | 5:07 PM:**  
I don’t know. I liked it too.

 **Yuri | 5:08PM:**  
I’ve never dated much before so this is new.

 **Phichit | 5:08 PM:**  
We can just take one day at a time. We’ll figure it out.

 **Phichit | 5:09 PM:**  
I like you a lot! Hanging out with you is a lot of fun and you’re a great skater. You’re a good friend.

 **Yuri | 5:11 PM:**  
Thank you

 **Yuri | 5:11 PM:**  
I like you too.

 **Phichit | 5:12 PM:**  
Yay!!!!!! 

**Yuri | 5:14 PM:**  
I’m not sure if I want to be public about this though. Sorry.

 **Phichit | 5:15 PM:**  
Haha I understand! I’m not sure I do either.

 **Phichit | 5:15 PM:**  
You’ll still take selfies with me though, right? 

**Yuri | 5:16 PM:**  
Yeah 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the game card titles from [this fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8677186) Also check out [the real, canon plot of The King and the Skater.](https://twitter.com/Good_Haro/status/796463870013505536) It's incredible.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left nice comments. Y'all are keeping me alive. I am having fun!!! This chapter was fun.


	3. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the very late update!! I had meant to finish this fic before the show ended but in exchange I got more Phichit info to work with so it evens out. (Also AHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT LAST EPISODE!!! THAT ENDING!!!!!!)

**Phichit | 6:03 AM:  
** Good luck!!!! 

**Phichit | 6:04 AM:  
**

**Yuri | 6:10 AM:  
**

* * *

**Phichit | 3:35 PM:  
** Yuriiii!!!! You were so cool!!!!!!! 

**Yuri | 4:54 PM:  
** Thank you.

**Yuri | 4:55 PM:  
** Didn’t even place on the podium though. 

**Phichit | 4:56 PM:  
** But you got to do your FS!! I loved it!

**Yuri | 4:58 PM:  
** Thank you.

**Phichit | 4:59 PM:  
**

**Yuri | 5:03 PM:  
** I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight, Phichit.

**Phichit | 5:04 PM:  
** Goodnight!

* * *

**Phichit | 10:10 AM:  
** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtE7eFcKvvs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtE7eFcKvvs)

**Phichit | 10:11 AM:  
** Jessica told me about this!!!!

**Phichit | 10:12 AM:  
** Yuri

**Phichit | 10:12 AM:  
** We have to go to a game

**Yuri | 10:21 AM:  
**

**Phichit | 10:21 AM:  
**

**Yuri | 10:22 AM:  
** When?

**Phichit | 10:23 AM:  
** Jessica told me there’s a game next in a couple of weeks!

**Yuri | 10:24 AM:  
** Oh, who else is coming then?

**Phichit | 10:25 AM:  
** Not sure, I’ll have to ask everyone else if they can

**Phichit | 10:28 AM:  
** Or it could just be the two of us! 

**Phichit | 10:30 AM:  
** Do you think they would let us on the ice if we asked?

**Yuri | 10:31 AM:  
** No.

**Phichit | 10:32 AM:  
** Well there’s no harm in trying

* * *

**Phichit | 3:40 PM:  
** What classes are you taking for the summer?

**Yuri | 3:44 PM:  
** Just a chemistry lab class and symbolic logic.

**Phichit | 3:45 PM:  
** Symbolic logic?

**Yuri | 3:46 PM:  
** Yeah, it’s not math but it counts for the math requirement? I don’t want to take calculus.

**Phichit | 3:47 PM:  
** Ohhh. Maybe I’ll take that? It might be fun to have a class with you.

**Yuri | 3:48 PM:  
** Sure!

* * *

**Yuri | 5:45 PM:  
** Hey Phichit. I would call but I know you’re in class right now. But text me back sap

**Yuri | 5:46 PM:  
** *ASAP

**Yuri | 5:56 PM:  
** Also when and where did you buy all these pet supplies???

**Phichit | 6:52 PM:  
** Oh!

**Phichit | 6:54 PM:  
** Sorry I had meant to text you about that but I needed to get to class right after setting everything up

**Phichit | 6:58 PM:  
** A friend in my class was talking about he was he moving out of his apartment because he was graduating early and that he needed to find a home for his hamsters that he bought a few months back.

**Phichit | 6:59 PM:  
** He should’ve thought about that before getting them honestly.

**Phichit | 7:03 PM:  
** Anyway I knew our dorm room was big enough to keep all of them. I just needed to buy better supplies than what he had, they weren’t too hard to find.

**Phichit | 7:04 PM:  
** I’m glad our rooms are bigger than the American students lol.

**Yuri | 7:07 PM:  
** You know we’re not allowed pets in the dorms right??

**Phichit | 7:08 PM:  
** Oh don’t worry about that

**Phichit | 7:09 PM:  
** I made a deal with the RA 

**Yuri | 7:11 PM:  
** What kind of deal???

**Phichit | 7:12 PM:  
** Well her girlfriend is a BIG skating fan and she knows who we are.

**Phichit | 7:13 PM:  
** We’ll just have to take some cute photos and vids for her together, not too much

**Yuri | 7:14 PM:  
** What kind of photos

**Phichit | 7:15 PM:  
** Oh!

**Phichit | 7:15 PM:  
** Nothing weird lol 

**Yuri | 7:16 PM:  
** Ok

**Yuri | 7:17 PM:  
** How long are we keeping them here?

**Phichit | 7:18 PM:  
** Forever!!!! 

**Phichit | 7:19 PM:  
** JK I’ll find good homes for them. But I’m staying here through the summer too though so don’t worry

**Phichit | 7:20 PM:  
** Do you not like them? 

**Yuri | 7:24 PM:  
** No, they’re cute. I was just worried

**Yuri | 7:24 PM:  
** And surprised

**Yuri | 7:25 PM:  
** I can help with them if you want but I’ve never owned a hamster

**Phichit | 7:27 PM:  
** I can teach you!!!!!! 

**Yuri | 7:29 PM:  
** Ok

* * *

**Phichit | 6:56 PM:  
** Helena wanted to hang out tomorrow in the dorm lounge to watch a movie do you want to meet up after practice?

**Yuri | 7:12 PM:  
** Ok

**Yuri | 7:13 PM:  
** What are we watching?

**Phichit | 7:14 PM:  
** The king and the skater and the sequel!!!!

**Yuri | 7:14 PM:  
** Really, both of them again?

**Phichit | 7:16 PM:  
** She’s never seen them before

**Yuri | 7:17 PM:  
** Oh ok, I see.

**Phichit | 7:19 PM:  
** That’s ok! But you HAVE to stay for shall we skate!!!!!

**Yuri | 7:20 PM:  
** Haha ok. I will.

* * *

**Yuri | 8:34 AM:  
** I think you took my shirt by accident

**Phichit | 10:51 AM:  
** Oh you’re right! Oops!!! I’m sorry!!!

**Phichit | 10:52 AM:  
** It’s nice and comfy though.

**Yuri | 10:52 AM:  
** It’s fine, I just realized I didn’t know where it went. I have plenty of clothes.

**Phichit | 10:53 AM:  
** I’ll be sure to give it back to you

**Yuri | 10:54 AM:  
** Ok

**Phichit | 10:54 AM:  
** Maybe I’ll just come back to bed 

**Yuri | 10:59 AM:  
**

* * *

** Yuri | 10:11 AM:  
** I showed Celestino the song but I’m not sure about it anymore. I think I’m not going to use it.

**Phichit | 10:39 AM:  
** Aww  I really liked it.

**Phichit | 10:39 AM:  
** But do what you think will be the best for your program next season!!! 

**Yuri | 10:40 AM:  
** I feel bad though. I don’t know what I’m going to tell Maria since she worked so hard on it for me. Celestino wasn’t very excited by it so I figured it might not work well.

**Phichit | 10:42 AM:  
** It should be fine. I’m sure she won’t be mad. Maybe you could use it later!

**Yuri | 10:47 AM:  
** Maybe

* * *

**Phichit | 3:22 PM:  
** Hey Yuri

**Phichit | 3:24 PM:  
** I’m sorry for surprising you earlier. We didn’t mean to scare you.

**Yuri | 4:35 PM:  
** It’s ok. I just didn’t expect to see you there.

**Phichit | 4:38 PM:  
** Yeah usually I have history class but when I got there it got cancelled for the day because our prof got the flu. And my friend asked about what parts of campus I hadn’t been to yet so that’s why we were there.

**Yuri | 4:39 PM:  
** Ah. I didn’t recognize him.

**Phichit | 4:40 PM:  
** Yeah, he’s my partner in our final project.

**Yuri | 4:43 PM:  
** I see. 

**Yuri | 4:44 PM:**  
Sorry for running away like that. That must have been weird.

**Phichit | 4:45 PM:  
** Don’t worry, you’re fine. 

**Phichit | 4:47 PM:  
** Anyway we could visit the center together sometime if you want. I’m curious about that place too. We didn’t go inside, he just showed me where it was.

**Yuri | 4:52 PM:  
** Maybe.

**Phichit | 4:53 PM:  
** Do you have LGBT type places in Hats?

**Phichit | 4:54 PM:  
** *Hasetsu

**Yuri | 4:57 PM:  
** Not really. People there are ok about this stuff though. My family is fine. But it’s a small town.

**Phichit | 4:59 PM:  
** Ahh I see! Bangkok is super big so it’s easy to find some place like this to hang out at. Mostly lots of clubs though lol

**Phichit | 5:00 PM:  
** It’s really easy to find groups online anyway.

**Yuri | 5:01 PM:  
** Yeah

**Phichit | 5:04 PM:  
** If you wanna head by there together sometime or talk I’m here too! 

**Yuri | 5:07 PM:  
** Ok. Thank you.

**Phichit | 5:11 PM:  
** Do you want to get dinner together at the pasta place tonight??

**Yuri | 5:13 PM:  
** Sure 

* * *

**Yuri | 11:13 AM:  
** So what were your plans for your birthday?

**Phichit | 12:07 PM:  
** I’m not sure! I was thinking of just inviting a bunch of people to go out for dinner!

**Phichit | 12:08 PM:  
** Plus I have a presentation to give the day after anyway lol

**Phichit | 12:08 PM:  
** Did you have a plan in mind?

**Phichit | 12:09 PM:  
**

**Yuri | 12:10 PM:  
** I was just wondering. I thought I could cook you something since I want to try making more food in the dorm.

**Yuri | 12:10 PM:  
** Lol I guess that too

**Phichit | 12:11 PM:  
** OMG!!  That would be so nice! I want to try your cooking!!! You said your parents own an inn and make all the food right?

**Yuri | 12:12 PM:  
** Yeah, but I’m not as good at cooking as they are.

**Phichit | 12:13 PM:  
** It still sounds really nice. I would love that!

**Phichit | 12:14 PM:  
** Did you want to cook for a party where we could invite everyone else?

**Yuri | 12:14 PM:  
** I think that might be too much. I don’t think I could afford to buy enough supplies.

**Phichit | 12:16 PM:  
** Lol ok! That’s fine with me. I’ll invite other friends to go out later on the weekend. I’m so excited!  What are you going to cook?

**Yuri | 12:17 PM:  
** I was thinking katsudon. 

**Phichit | 12:18 PM:  
** Yum!!!! Thank you!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> \- Thank you to K for her kind compliments.  
> \- Thank you to Ari for making me feel obligated to include [this](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Octopus) in this fic.  
> \- Thank you to Riley and [this tumblr](http://how-to-care-for-hamsters.tumblr.com/faq) for good bits on hamster care to keep in mind.  
> \- Thank you to people following this fic!!! I'm so grateful.


End file.
